Percy Jackson: Deliberati per Sors
by RebelDroideka
Summary: The Fates did not intend for Percy jackson to perish on the glacier. So when an unknown enemy cuts his string and destroys the Shears, the three old ladies have no choice but to send the Hero of Olympus back in time, to the day it all began...
1. Prologue

_**Percy Jacksom: Deliberati per Sors  
**__**RebelDroideka**_

* * *

_Prologue: Mutare Libatis, Libatis ad Muta_

Percy stared at the gaping hole in his chest, a golden spear piercing his heart. His world went dark as the Fates looked on in undisquised shock and no small amount of fear, for their shears, used to mark a life's end, now lay destroyed upon the icy ground.

-o-

Percy awoke in the midst of a ruined palace, the three Fates standing nearby. "Where am I?"

The mountainside below him was covered in destroyed Greek structures in all directions, winding roads coming to a peak at the enormous palace that had fallen to some mighty foe. A bronze warship protruded from the side, still smoking from the crash. All in all, it was remniscient of Mount Olympus. Percy paled. It couldn't be. Could it?

Three voices confirmed his fears. "You stand amidst the rubble of the seat of the Fifth Age. It fell to the Giants, who soon destroyed themselves in their greed. Because you were slain before your time, the quest to cclose the Doors of Death failed, and Olympuss fell to the might of the Earth. The Gods now lay inmprisoned within Tartarus, and all mortal beings have perished. No one survived."

"Then why did you cut my string?" Percy asked, anguished.

"We did not. Another did. Who, we do not know. But your life's premature end has caused all of destiny to unravel. We cannot allow this to stand. We can send you back to the night this all began, an can grant you gifts to assist you along th eway. Will you accept our assistance?"

"Yes," Percy said to them. "If it will prevent this from coming to pass, yes."

"Good. We hereby grant you the powers of Kronos, as his vanquisher, in addition to the sword Backbiter, a spoil of war. On your return, it will merge with Anaklusmos. We return to you the Gift of the Rver Styx, as well. Now, restore the future to its proper course, Perseus Jackson. We will be watching with interest."

-o-

Chiron stood abruptly as three knocks rang through the Big House. He stepped out, Annabeth Chase close behind, to find Grover unconscious, with a haggard Percy Jackson standing on the porch, a jagged horn in one hand. Just as the child colapsed, Chiron could have sworn he heard the words, "I didn't expect to go back _this_ far..."


	2. Chapter One

_**Percy Jackson: Deliberati per Sors  
**__**RebelDroideka**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Dissolvit Posterus_

Percy Jackson awoke with a splitting headache. The last thing he could remember was a minotaur horn in hand, passing out on the porch of the Great House. 'At least my memory's competely back,' he thought happily.

His musings were interrupted by none other than Chiron. Only then did it sink in how much would have to pretend not to know.

"Good, you are awake. We can begin orientation."

"Excuse me, sir, but why am I here?"

"That is part of orientation," he stated calmly, a calculating look in his eye.

"Oh. Alright," he said, not taking the bait.

For the next hour, he watched ointation films, which, while they themselves were certainly new, the ideas conveyed were not. He found it incredibly hard to stay awake and still in his seat by the end. He was quite relieved when they were finished.

"So, let me get this straight," he said at the end, feigning incredulity, "I'm half-god, half-human. One or more of the other Olympians has a grudge against me, and is trying to get me killed. That about sum it up?"

"Indeed," chiron stated. "Of course, I'm going to have to ask you to come back after campfire for a short while."

"Why, sir?" Genuine urprise howd on Percy's face. This hadn't happened before.

"That will be discussed when you meet with me."

'Uh oh,' Percy thought. 'Caught already?'

"Now, run along, get Grover to show you around."

* * *

After campfire and singalong, Percy trudged back to the Big House for his meeting with Chiron. He did not expect to see Annabeth there, as well.

"Sir?" he asked, confused.

"Call me Chiron, Percy. And Annabeth is here because she heard your comment the other night just as clearly as I did."

'Damn,' he thought angrily. 'I will have to watch my tongue better!' He decided that, at this point, feigning ignorance would be best. "What comment?"

"Don't be stupid!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You know exactly what comment we're referring to here!"

'Tell them,' the Fates whispred in his ear.

"Fine, look. I can't tell you much. What I can tell you is, destiny itself is unraveling. I was sent back to stop the chain of events leading to that pivotal moment in the timeline." By that point, he had well and truly lost Chiron, and annabeth was struggling to understand.

"Can you explain in more detail?"

"I already know abou the Great Prophcy." Chiron's head whiped back to him in an instant. "I also know the Roman Prophecy of Seven." Chiron was fast paling.

"How?" he asked, on the verge of panic.

"I don't really understand it myself, but I guess you could say I've lived these events before. Not the exact same timeline, but very similar. I was 'sent back' because an unknown force destroyed the Shears of Fate. I don't know why I was chosen, but it might have something to do with my involvement in the disruption."

"How were you involved?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"My life-string was severed early, somehow destroying the Shears."

"So you were not the one who broke them?"

"No."

Chiron debated with himself for a few moments, while Annabeth went over what he said. 'He must know what was stolen!' she thought with glee. 'He can help me get a quest!'

Chiron reached a decision. "I cannot fully trust you, you are aware, correct?" A Percy's nod, he continued. "Nevertheless, I think it would b beneficial for you to lead a quest to retrieve the stolen article. Annabeth looked quite disapointed.

"Alright, but I want Grover and Annabeth to accompany me."

'What!' she thought. 'He doesn't even-oh. Pseudo-time travel.'

"And, I want to stay here to plan and prep for one week."

"Done," Chiron stated.

Percy rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This time, it would be done right. Hopefully, with no mishaps along the way.


End file.
